Her Note to Him, Seasons Greetings
by Malformed Entity
Summary: Who knew a simple note could lead to all this? Raven's worst Christmas Eve turns into the best Christmas ever. One shot. RxR R


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Kind of based on a true story, about myself. Just changed a little... Sorry if it comes out a little OOC. Note that I haven't written in half a year… so… Enjoy…?

-

"I told him." Raven shivered in her room, in total disbelief of her own actions. "What in the world made me think that would change things?"

Two hundred sixty seven days. That's how long she had held secret inside. A disgusting secret that just couldn't leave her until today. Raven, the princess of darkness that had led on that she could never feel emotions, felt. To top it off, it wasn't hatred or sadness that gripped her heart, but love.

Who wouldn't fall in love with him? She could bet half of Jump City was in love with the boy wonder and she would be only one of the thousands of girls who would swoon and blush the second he grinned. Starfire on the other hand, she stood above them all, she was the only one Robin would love back. She hated that, no, not hated… she _envied_.

Every day she would see him sitting on the couch, how much she wanted to embrace him and run her anxious lips against his skin until it met with his where they would lock into a soft, loving kiss so that time would stop and keep them there for all eternity. But she would shake her head and realize that she would never be able to do that, not because of her cowardice, but because of the fact that he would never love her back. His heart is where it should be, with Starfire.

Then she would sit by the counter and pretend to not notice his existence, not saying a word as she made herself a cup of tea. She couldn't say anything anyway; her lips were always locked tightly together when she was near him. Sometimes Starfire was there with them, hovering over Robin, either joking or tugging him by the cape to get him to do something. Raven would simply leave her cup and wander back to her room like a sick drunk to feel stupid about loving him.

She would feel so useless, unable to protest against Starfire, but she felt even more useless because she would never be able to protest against herself and her feelings.

Raven tried not to think of him. His appearance. His attitude. His actions. Things that he would say to her that would make her feel alive and loved. His smile. She loved everything about him.

It was Christmas Eve, her worst Christmas Eve yet. Something inside of her decided that she needed to unleash the uncontrollable beast within and tell the world of the secrets she kept.

Of course, she didn't want to tell him face to face, so she wrote a note. She couldn't believe it, but she actually felt confident that day. Yes, Robin's heart remained with Starfire, but she couldn't help but feel that some part of it was with her as well. She was foolish to think that. Raven left the note under his door, with a candy cane so it wouldn't seem so bare.

The note was quite simple and short.

"_Dear Robin,_

_Hi… um… Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Someone…"_

Okay, so maybe she didn't tell him at all, but she thought this could show him that someone was there and when she was truly ready, she could tell him that she was that someone.

Only, he found out first.

An hour later, he found her in the hallways. "Did you leave a note under my door?" Robin showed the piece of paper that he held in his hand, with the candy cane still hanging from it.

Raven swallowed her words and shook her head.

"Are you sure about that?" Robin arched a brow and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Raven winced as she heard the candy cane break. With that, he left without a glance or a silent "good bye."

Raven sighed and gritted her teeth; she could only let out one word. "Crap."

"Did you give me this?" Robin asked Starfire with the paper in his palm, although he already knew it couldn't be her.

"I do not recognize this. Perhaps it was Raven?" Starfire shrugged.

"Hm… the guys." Robin disregarded the last part Starfire said and ran off to the living room.

"Hey Robin, wassup? I'm just about to kick Beast Boy's butt in Mega Monkeys Five, thanks for the game by the way!" Cyborg turned for a second and beamed as Beast Boy growled and stared even deeper into the plasma screen.

"I see you guys have already opened your presents…" Robin eyed the torn wrapping paper beside the tree.

"Don't worry, we'll rewrap it for tomorrow." Beast Boy said with his eyes practically wrapped around the tv.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you gave me this … as a joke." Robin pressed the pause button on Cyborg's controller and showed the paper to them.

"Nope, never saw it, maybe one of the girls sent it to you." Cyborg glanced at it quickly and returned to the game.

"But I've asked both of them already." Robin paused the game again.

"Well then they're lying." Beast Boy resumed the game.

"Are you sure you guys didn't give me this?" Robin paused the game once again.

"YES!" Both of them exclaimed and resumed the game simultaneously. "Why do you care so much anyway? It's just a stupid note." Beast Boy commented.

Robin sighed and left the room. Yes, it was just a stupid note, with absolutely no meaning behind it. So what if someone gave him a note that wished him a merry Christmas? Robin stared at the note and tore the shattered candy cane from it. "Just a stupid note." He threw the note aside and popped a piece of the candy cane into his mouth. He frowned and looked at the abandoned note that rested on the floor. There was a meaning. Whoever wrote this must have had an intention. He picked it up and stared at the words. The letters were small and curved with a mysterious and unique touch. Why would someone write him a simple note signed anonymously without having a different purpose? It wasn't Starfire, or the guys… Something inside hoped it was who he thought it was.

Raven saw him standing in the empty hallway, with the paper in his hand, studying every letter, every inch of paper and every drop of ink that formed her words. She let out a panicked sigh and turned the other way, starting to walk back to her room. He must have heard her because the second she took a step, his hand was on her shoulder, commanding her to stop and turn around.

"Hi…" Raven avoided looking at him and stared at the paper held firmly in his hand instead.

"You gave it." Robin stated it as a fact and expected something to come from her but she had fled, going through the floor into the training room.

She waited for a while before leaving the room, hoping that the chase had ended already only to find herself face to face with him once again.

"What do you want from me?" Raven shot at him, covering the nervous girl that shook inside of her.

"Nothing, I'm here to get my bo-staff." Robin waltzed into the room like it he was actually comfortable with it.

"…" Raven watched him walk across the room and look for the imaginary weapon in the empty room. She thought of the many possibilities of what she could do. Tell him. Deny it. Not bring it up at all. Leave. Run away. "Umm… I'll tell you the truth." Raven whispered but Robin could hear it clearly. "It_was_ me."

As if he wasn't expecting it, Robin froze and finally, a rush of truth hit him in the face. The random glances that he saw from the counter, the awkward conversations that lasted only one minute, the sound of cups breaking every time Starfire was near him, there were are all these signs, and yet he neglected to notice a single one as a sign of infatuation. Raven left him in the room, gazing at him longingly before disappearing into the wall.

He didn't dare run after her in fear of having to comment on what she said. He wouldn't know what to say. Never in a thousand years would he expect this to happen. To be honest, he didn't know how to feel either. So the boy wonder took the elevator to the main room where he sat there until night, running over his feelings and thoughts.

Frankly, he didn't know what Raven's intentions were. A relationship with him was completely out of the question, so why would she tell him in the first place? He decided to confront Raven to find out.

"Raven, you in there?" Robin nervously knocked on her door.

The door opened so that only a pair of eyes showed from the dark background.

"We have to talk."

"Not really, there's nothing to talk about."

"I… just wanted to see why you gave me this." Robin offered the paper.

"Robin, you know why. Don't play dumb." Raven said with the rudest voice she could gave out at that given time.

"No. I don't know." Robin continued with the charade, maybe he wanted to hear it for real.

"Don't make me say it." Raven shook her head.

"Say what?"

"I love you? There, happy? Now what?" She clenched her teeth.

"Well… Raven… I… don't…-"

This was all she needed to hear. She backed into her room and fell against the floor.

"…know." Robin finished his sentence as she slammed the door in his face. Robin cursed under his breath as he thought of what she must had heard instead of what he had intended to tell her.

Raven was ready to beat herself up for doing everything she did today. Writing the note. It was a _great_ idea. Telling him it was her. **_Wonderful_** idea. Telling him that she loved him. **_BRILLIANT_**.

"I told him." Raven shivered in her room, in total disbelief of her own actions. "What in the world made me think that would change things?"

"He doesn't love me, telling him would never change that." Raven cited.

"You'll get over it. Get over it. Get over it." She repeated over and over in hopes that if she tells herself enough times, she would.

"Raven." Robin's voice from behind her door. "Let me in."

"…" She closed her eyes, believing that by doing so, she was safe from Robin.

"…" It was silent again. She could only hear the voice inside of her head, screaming at her.

"I'm coming in anyway." The silence was gone again with the sound of Robin's fists penetrating the door until it gave way.

Robin stood above her and let out an exhausted sigh. He stared at the girl, with the cloak hugging her closely and cowl covering her head. Robin knelt closely by her and let out another sigh. "Raven…"

Raven turned from him, opening her eyes to stare at the cold floor. In the far distance, the lightest sound of bells rang, indicating midnight.

"Why do you love me?" Robin asked with a true intention to know.

"I don't know." Raven fell silent but spoke inside. "Why don't you love me?" This was intended to be for herself, but somehow, Robin heard it loud and clear.

Once the bells stopped, Robin seized her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers into a sudden tender kiss. "You underestimate me. I never said I don't." Robin stared into her violet eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He brought his gloved hand to hold Raven's fragile face. Raven let her eyes close and gently ran her fingers against the hand that caressed her cheek, as if any more force could cause it to shatter into a million pieces. Robin just watched. Watched her shaking breath calm into a steady pant as she held his hand with both hands. Watched her face lighten with a tint of red, her lips forming into a soft smile.

Raven shivered in her room, in total disbelief of what had happened. Who new a simple note could lead to this. "Robin…"

"Hm…?" Robin asked with his arms around her, hoping that the warmth would bring her to stop shivering.

"Merry Christmas."

-

No, this really wasn't intended as a holiday fanfic. But what happened to me happened on Christmas Eve. And let's just say, it didn't end with a kiss. More like sadness and disappointment. So… yea. To keep with the theme of my setting, I had to…

Clichéd? Yes? Read 100 of these with the same plot? Yes? Ok… sorry to say... ideas are rarely unique.

Yep… so… you can either flame like crazy or praise like crazy or whatever. So… do it.


End file.
